Exploud (Pokemon Legends)
Exploud is one of the central protagonists in Pokemon Legends. Personality Out of all of the main protagonists in the story, Exploud is by far the most arrogant and aggressive of them. He has little patience and can harbor grudges against people for many years at a time. He is not very sociable and will quickly shun any attempt by others to help him. He exhibits little warmth to other members of Sceptile's Group except Lilligant, however this is probably due to the feud between Aggron and himself. Powers and Abilities Exploud boasts moderate physical strength which is not as great as that of Aggron's. He has virtually no agility and so relies on delivering blunt force trauma to his opponents in a fight. His Hyper Voice is his most powerful move and can be combined with Aggron's Hyper Beam to create a devastating area attack. History Sometime prior to Pokémon Legends, Exploud and Aggron both fell in love with Lilligant and a violent feud erupted over the matter. Lilligant would depart Littleroot as a result. Exploud and Aggron would meet each other again when they assembled to chase Blaziken across Hoenn. Pokemon Legends "The Legend of Hoenn" Exploud and Grovyle were sparring when Pelipper arrived to let them know of Blaziken in the Town Center. Exploud later joins Grovyle to chase Blaziken across Hoenn. "The Fires of Oldale" Exploud aids in the relief effort in Oldale Town. "Mission to Meteor Falls" The team reach Rustboro and battle with Blaziken once again. They are soundly defeated, but Captain Briney offers them safe passage to Slateport City. "The Clash of Steel" The Team are ambushed by Swampert and forced to land in Dewford Town. Aggron is attacked and nearly overwhelmed by Mawile, but Exploud turns up just in time to save him. "Transgressions" The Group reach Slateport City where emotions between Exploud and Aggron reach a fever pitch. "The Guildmaster" Exploud and Aggron reveal the story behind them and Lilligant allowing the group to begin to manage the void between them. They set off to Empoleon's Guild where Exploud takes a beating from Bisharp. "Swollen Pride" Exploud continues his training with Scyther. "Burned at Both Ends" Sceptile's Group reach Mt. Chimney and once again engage in battle with Blaziken. Exploud and Aggron fight off two powerful Rhyperiors but are eventually overwhelmed and taken captive. "Broken Links" Exploud and Aggron are imprisoned beneath Fortree Colosseum. "The Price of Liberty" Exploud and Aggron make amends with one another when they are sentenced to death in the Colosseum. They fight off hordes of Gravelers and Hariyamas together, but are then spurred on to fight each other by the prescence of Lilligant, by the will of Magmortar. The fight stops when Sceptile and the others arrive and attack the colosseum. During the chaos, Magmortar launches a powerful blast from his arm cannons which is aimed at Lilligant. Exploud dives in the way of the blast and is mortally wounded. "The Path Revealed" Returning to the Guild, Exploud has his final words with Lilligant and Aggron before passing away. Legacy Exploud's death had profound effects on the group and is probably the most important event in the series. His death is what inspired the group to take the fight to train even harder and take the fight to Magmortar himself. This culminated and Exploud's demise was avenged when Magmortar fell at Sootopolis in Chapter 18 - Shining Vivid Green. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Deceased